IBloop
iBloop is the 15th episode of Season 3 of iCarly, and the first clip show in the series. The episode features bloopers and clips from various episodes, some that would air after this episode. It aired on April 17, 2010. http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/icarly/ibloopDrake Bell makes a guest cameo in one of the bloopers and several minor and reccuring characters returned via archive footage. Plot Miranda Cosgrove has a conference with Jerry Trainor about him goofing off too much at rehearsals. This conference turns into a viewing of never-before-seen clips of bloopers and outtakes backstage. In the end, Miranda admits that everyone messes up sometimes, and it's not much of a big deal. Some of the bloopers are from episodes not yet shown, so those are previews to upcoming episodes. This is because, in production order, this episode was the last episode of Season 3 (in production code Season 2, as Season 2 and 3 were split into 2 parts) Some Bloops Sam: I'm Carly... I am not Carly! it again nobody speaks Freddie: Hello, the remote's gone again... (Someone throws remote at his face) Yey-oh! Carly: Hurry back. Spencer: Ok. (Bumps into closed door) Freddie: I don't bluff (Bluffs.). Ok, I was bluffing when I said "I don't bluff," but I'm...serious about quitting! (snickers) Sam: We used some footage from recent... Carly: Yeah-huh! Freddie: Shelby Marx I thought you might want a snack so I took some raisin bread, put a little butter and toast on it, then-''(realizing his mistake, ends saracastically)'' I put a little butter and toast on it and cinnamoned it. Freddie: Yeah... what? (Fake monitor screen falls of T.V.) Oh no! Carly: Our TV! a bit Carly: Now...say hello...now please enjoy our... (bursts out laughing) Carly: Now the only two people left in the game are Sam and my best friend...my best friend? Sorry. Sam: I think I'm your best friend. Drake Bell: ''(comes into room where Carly, Sam, Freddie and Mrs. Benson are)'' Hey, Megan. ('''points to Mrs. Benson')Who's she? '''Mrs. Benson: '''I don't believe I know you. '''Drake:' Where's Josh? Where's Mom and Dad? Gibby: Check out what it says if I play every fourth word. Guppy: '''Happy birthday!!! '''Spencer: Can you turn that down a little. Muwaaaaa!! Trivia *In the part of the show where Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor show their guest-stars making mistakes, one of them is Drake Bell, who was a co-star with Miranda in the Nickelodeon series "Drake and Josh". He plays his character, Drake Parker, because he calls Miranda/Carly "Megan" (which was her name on the show), and seeing Jennette/Sam, Nathan/Freddie, and Mary Sheer/Freddie's mom, he asks Miranda where Josh Nichols (played by Josh Peck, his real-life best friend), Mom (played by Nancy Sullivan), and Dad (Jonathan Goldstein) are, not recognizing the others (Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson). This blooper was made during iWill Date Freddie. *If you look closely, you can see TheSlap.com, the official website of Dan Schneider's new show Victorious, multiple times in the bloopers, often replacing green screen shots from the actual episode.. In parts you can hear Ginger Fox singing "My World". *This is the episode with the most Penny T's (a total of 12 + the ones of the title song) if you look really close you can count the number of times and you discover it shows a Penny T 19 times + a new one at the end with the phrase: "Random Dancing" References View Gallery for this episode here 'To watch iBloop, click here' '[http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/ibloop-full-episode.html ' ] Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Behind the Scenes 315 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Episode Galleries